A Cat-astrophe in the Making
by UberNimrod
Summary: All of Negi's students have Pactios now. Obviously they have questions. They need training. What could possibly go wrong when they are invited into Evangeline's resort to train?


I do not own Negima. Obvious disclaimer is obvious.

.

.

.

A Cat-astrophe in the Making

.

.

"Well, it's finally happened," said Asuna.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually. I knew from the moment Setchan got one," said Konoka.

"Ojou-sama!"

"Well? It is true. Negi has Pactios with the entire class now," Konoka replied to her protector.

"What's going on up ahead?" asked Asuna

"It appears that Evangeline is having troubles with our newest members," said Setsuna.

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna walked from the area where they entered Evangeline's resort to where everyone was still standing. They were the last to arrive, after helping everyone else enter. It had taken several minutes of time outside to get everyone into the resort, mostly because of all of the new people marveling at the resort itself as well as Evangeline's house. Not to mention the questions that they had about the house, the resort, and Magic.

Asuna had resolved the issue by saying, "Just stand right there, and when you get inside, go ask Eva. This is her resort and her idea after all." Several people had sulked, but they went into the Resort just the same.

Now that everyone was inside, it looked like Evangeline had been bombarded with questions, judging from the crowd of classmates surrounding her. Nodoka, Yue, and several others that had experience with this appeared to be trying to help, but they were off to the side while everyone else was gathered around Evangeline. Evangeline had taken on her adult form, evidently so that she could tower over them, or at least been seen as something other than a little girl. Judging from the expression on Evangeline's face, it was obvious that she was becoming frustrated. As the three approached, they could hear Evangeline yelling at everyone.

"SHUT UP! All of you! How can you have this many questions? Even Baka Asuna didn't have this many!"

"Thanks, I think," Asuna said as they made their way to everyone.

"I know I told you to not explain anything Asuna, but I figured you'd disregard that and at least explain a few things," Evangeline snapped. "If I had known that you would just send everyone my way, I would not have said anything."

"You said, and I am quoting you, 'Just let everyone be surprised like you were,' unquote." Asuna smiled up at Evangeline, "I thought it was a good idea, and I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Evangeline crossed her arms, "It seems to have backfired, as I have been asked more questions in the past half hour than most of the rest of you ever asked while training here."

"That's only because we were kept in the dark about everything that Negi-sensei was doing until the last," Ayaka replied. "After Takahata-sensei helped us get into the Magical World and helped us find Negi-sensei, we didn't get any explanation about anything, only that there was Magic, and Negi-sensei was in trouble. Now we are here because of your offer to help train us, and you're upset that no one told us anything. Why do you think we are asking questions now?"

"Everyone was really vague about their answers after we left that place. My father still has not told me everything," Yuna said.

Before Evangeline could respond, a sound like a cat meowing was heard.

Setsuna and Konoka froze.

"What was that?" Evangeline asked.

"That was Biscuit," Sakurako said. She lifted up a piece of luggage that looked like a soft-sided suitcase, but was actually a pet tote. Sakurako tilted her face to the tote and said, "Calm down, both of you will be out in a moment to play."

"Both of you? You brought your pets?" Evangeline's shock turned to anger. "Why did you bring your pets?"

"Asuna said to pack for three days. I wasn't about to leave my cats alone for three days," Sakurako said, trying to hold the tote close to her defensively. Unfortunately, the other luggage she carried got in her way.

Sakurako tried to adjust her body to counter the shift in weight, but stumbled as the strap of the overnight bag she carried slipped off her shoulder and knocked the pet tote from her hand. Before anyone could say anything the tote opened and two cats popped out.

Both landed perfectly on their feet and stared at Setsuna and Konoka. Setsuna took a step back.

Both cats bounded away from Sakurako, each heading in the same direction, but far enough apart from the other to make catching both at the same time impossible for a normal person.

That direction was towards Setsuna.

Everyone watched as panic spread across Setsuna's face, then gasped in surprise as Setsuna's wings appeared. Even those that trained with Setsuna in preparation for the trip to the Magical World had expressions ranging from confusion to shock as Setsuna looked ready to leap into the air to get away from the pair of cats charging her.

Fortunately, she didn't need to.

With a speed that surprised Kaede and Ku Fei, Konoka darted forward in a blur. Scooping up one cat, then the other, she held them close to her before walking to Sakurako. Neither cat struggled or tried to escape. Setsuna visibly relaxed as Konoka said to Sakurako, "Asuna really should have told you to not worry about bringing Cookie and Biscuit along. But she was determined to make sure all of you were surprised."

"Thank you Konoka!" Sakurako said as she recovered the tote and held it so Konoka could put the cats inside again.

Asuna was the first to recover. "What was that about Konoka?"

"Well that was the agreement when we were kids. Setchan protected me from scary dogs, and I protected her from stray cats." Konoka glanced at Setsuna, "I'd always wondered why Setchan was so scared of cats. I suppose this makes sense, in an odd sort of way."

"How did this never come up before now?" Asuna asked.

"Have you ever seen a stray cat around the Academy?" Konoka replied. "Academy Security keeps a tight leash on that sort of thing." She giggled at her pun.

"Wait just a moment..."

Everyone turned to Evangeline as she strolled towards Setsuna before continuing, "You're telling me you are afraid of cats?"

"I am not!"

A grin spread across Evangeline's face at Setsuna's quick reply, "No. No, you are _terrified_ of cats aren't you?"

"I am not!" Setsuna replied. But she took a step backwards as she did.

An evil gleam appeared in Evangeline's eye. She turned towards Haruna, "Hey Haruna..."

Haruna scribbled furiously in her artifact, "I'm already ahead of you Eva. Flying Felines Go!"

With a flourish of her pen, several cats leaped forth from Haruna's artifact and took to the air.

The reactions were quick.

Setsuna yelped in panic, spread her wings and leaped into the air, simultaneously drawing her sword. Konoka drew her wand and started chanting a fire spell at Haruna. Evangeline moved to defend Haruna as everyone else scattered out of the way.

It was agreed later by everyone that Konoka should not be provoked like that ever again.

* * *

Bonus Omake 1: Cat's Eye Spy

.

.

Everyone had gathered on the beach in the resort to watch the veterans of Ala Alba demonstrate their talents for fighting, casting, and overall teamwork once Konoka and Evangeline stopped their combat. There was plenty for the new people to see. Evangeline had Chisame start off the demonstration since her mice were largely for show as there was no internet within the resort proper, although Ayaka and Makie did mention about seeing them during Mahorafest. Ku Fei showed off her raw power, while Kaede's clones interacted with everyone sitting on the beach to show off her ability to be in multiple places at once before they had a sparring match. Afterwards, Evangeline's maids filled in the craters while Asakura made her camera drones take pictures of everyone. Sayo buzzed the crowd with her own drone while in her doll body.

Haruna made tentacle monsters appear from her artifact. This was immediately followed by 'Let's Chase Haruna Around and Try to Beat Some Sense Into Her.'

Each demonstration was usually followed by several questions from the newcomers.

Two pairs of eyes watched perhaps more intently than any of the humans present. Especially during the sparring match between Setsuna and Asuna.

"_Alright. I am willing to concede that it might be her."_

"_I tried to tell you that earlier."_

"_So you did. I didn't believe you at first. I still don't fully believe you now. Especially when you keep calling her the Crow Princess of Cats."_

"_I knew I smelled a crow hanyo here. I still believe that is indeed the Crow Princess of Cats. At least I was right about the Precious Protector wasn't I?"_

"_Hmmm... Maybe. I will note that some of those other humans can move as fast or faster than the one you call the Precious Protector."_

"_Do not tell me you didn't feel content to just be held after the Precious Protector captured you?"_

"_That is why I am saying you may be right."_

"_That is what the prophecy says. 'The Crow Princess of Cats will be accompanied by her Precious Protector. The Precious Protector will never hurt any that try to harm the Princess. Instead she will give them hugs and make them feel too content to be able to attack.'"_

"_I'd like to point out that the Precious Protector was throwing fireballs at those other two humans after we were captured."_

"_That one human is a vampire. She doesn't count."_

"_Doesn't count?"_

"_The Protector will never hurt any living thing. Vampires are not living. Doesn't count."_

"_What about that other human?"_

"_She is obviously a monster. Look what she summoned moments ago."_

"_You also said that the Princess would provide all of us cats with plenty of meat to feast upon. How is she going to do that when she is terrified of us?"_

"_That is the trouble with prophecy. You never know how it will be fulfilled until it happens."_

"_I assume then we are going to inform the others of this discovery?"_

"_Of course we are."_

Both cats resumed watching the proceedings in silence.

* * *

Bonus Omake 2: Love Birds

.

.

"We really shouldn't do this," Sakurako murmured. "It's not right."

She responded by pecking Sakurako's neck, giving her a series of light kisses from just under her ear working her way down to stop at her shoulder. Sakurako trembled the entire time she did so.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No," came the quiet reply.

Setsuna smiled before giving Sakurako feather kisses on her back, between her shoulder blades. Sakurako inhaled in anticipation as Setsuna's arms embraced her.

Then Konoka beat me to a bloody pulp so I couldn't write any more.

* * *

Nimrod's notes

Now you know why there is no SetSaku crack on here. It would never work. Even if I think it is the only crack pairing that has not been done here on Ffnet.

[Blatant Lies] No, I am not planning anything like _The Adventures of Cookie and Biscuit._ I would not do anything like that at all. After all, I am sure there are PLENTY of funny cat stories elsewhere on this site, I do not feel the need to add to those. Besides, I am busy trying to update _Raising Negi, A Stultus Pulchram Story,_ and_ Joker in the Deck._ My plate is full, and I should not work on anything else. [/Blatant Lies]

And if you believe that... I have a bridge or two I'd like to sell.

I am working on _Joker in the Deck._ Really I am. It is giving me fits, but I will continue on.


End file.
